Dreams Do Come True!
by cookielady
Summary: My wishful thinking on how Blaine and Kurt get back together from Season 4 episode 10 on. It may have some special guests and twists along the way! First few chapters are pretty tame but will be turning to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Do Come True!**

**A/N- This is my first story it is a multi-chaptered story, that is my wish on what will happen. So it may or may not contain some spoilers and it might follow Glee episodes but might totally go off in another direction. Please read and review I welcome any thoughts or ideas.**

**I do not own anything or any of the characters, I also think Ryan Murphy is amazing and oh so talented to make these characters come to life every week! **

**Chapter 1**

Kurt was heading to his first day at NYADA and on his way there his phone beeps that there is a text, he slows down walking thinking he has a couple minutes so he pulls out his phone and looks. Next thing he knows he is picking up his phone off the ground " Oh crap oh crap please don't be broken" he looks at the screen again while he quickly finds the nearest bench , he just needs to breath for a second.

Text simply reads "hey Kurt I'm in NYC for the weekend want to grab a coffee!"

Kurt didn't answer right away, he thought to himself let me get my first class out of the way first then I will reply I promise, he hates not acknowledging the text but he really needed to focus on school first, right!

Two hours later one class down - well that didn't work now all Kurt could think of was why is he coming here? What does he need to meet me about? I know we are sort of friends but I haven't exactly kept in touch? Is he alright? I wonder what Blaine would do? Maybe I should ask him? Never mind, not really dating Blaine, or am I?

So Kurt finally decided what to do picking up his phone and answers:  
Hey Dave sure coffee Saturday morning 10:00 have to work at noon, meet at Starbucks across from the NYADA west entrance

Well it's sent now I wait, might as well go to my next class and see if I can focus any better on that. Kurt just arrived at his class and sat down and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket quickly pulling it out - nope not Dave

Text from Blaine "good luck Kurt, have a great first day - can't wait to hear about it!"

Kurt quickly punched in :) ttyl

Kurt tried his best to work through class at least it was his vocal lesson so that was easier to stay focused on. After class on his way to eat a quick bite to eat he decided to check his phone since he couldn't check during class. Yup there it was the text he was waiting for from Dave:  
Kurt, sounds good see you in a few days.

To say Kurt was freaking out for the rest of the day was a mild understatement, it was after all his first day at NYADA , omg, his dreams were coming true, he had his best friend wish him luck , and then got a weird email for a coffee date from his old bully, sort of friend.

Thankfully Rachel had plans with Brody tonight, Kurt needed to call Blaine. Yes, I know we're not really together but he is my best friend and I need to vent. After a quick supper and a distracted look at his notes and homework for the day, he simply couldn't wait any longer picking up his phone.

Text to Blaine: hey are you available to Skype

Two minutes later - from Blaine: sure give me a couple minutes just finished homework.

Kurt got comfy on his bed and connected to Skype next thing you know there is Blaine asking what's up?

Kurt: hey Blaine I need to talk - I got a really odd text from David Karofsky today asking to meet for coffee in NYC on Saturday

Blaine: I thought he goes to OSU what is he doing in NYC.

Kurt: don't know his exact email said hey Kurt I'm in NYC for the weekend want to grab a coffee!

Blaine: that is sort of odd, when was the last time you talked to him? I know you said you would be his friend but I didn't actually think you are that close.

Kurt: that's the odd part I swear I have not spoken to him since graduation in June, where I found out he got the scholarship to OSU and we were both going to work for the summer. That's it Blaine why is he wanting to meet me?

Blaine: I don't know Kurt we never see him around Lima, are you going to coffee with him?

Kurt: yeah I debated it a long time but I just couldn't help being curious I have to see what he wants!

Blaine: please meet in a public place - lots of people I just don't know how stable he is and I really would hate to see you hurt or in an uncomfortable situation - I realize that I really have no say but I hope that crossed your mind too.

Kurt: yeah Blaine it actually did, so I said Starbucks by school before work Saturday - so people knew if I was late. Hey Blaine thank you for letting me stress out to you, it means a lot that you're willing to listen.

Blaine: Kurt I will always be here for you! I know you may not want to hear this EVERY time we talk but I miss you and I worry about you. So if that topic is discussed want to tell me how class was!

Kurt: OMG I almost forgot about class it is great although it is only the first day- I love my vocal course the professor is awesome his was in 3 different Broadway shows and he thinks my voice is great and we got to sing our favourite song in class, of course defying gravity just shows my range the best so that was what I choose, although my music theory class could be a bit of a bore if the first lecture is anything to go by.

Blaine: (with a sad look on his face) that is great Kurt I wish I was in NYC already my day was plain boring you we're so right about how McKinley isn't to challenging - got in trouble in English today for talking with Tina about the upcoming " Sadie Hawkins dance"

Kurt: wait Blaine Sadie Hawkins dance are you alright with that? Are you going? Do you need me there for support? Please be safe if you are too uncomfortable please don't go-I know there is some bad memories around that dance.

Blaine: yeah there is some pain there but it should be alright - I am not bringing a male date, Tina asked me to go with her, and I wouldn't want anyone but you with me for an actual date anyway! By the way Kurt, thank you so much for not sending me home at Christmas I am so glad we actually got to talk.

Kurt:( rolling his eyes dramatically) you don't need to thank me every time we talk - I said we needed to talk and I am glad we did and I can have my best friend back - next call Blaine have ideas what you are planning on wearing to the dance - I will talk to Tina make sure you two are the best dressed there. I better go and do some homework I was too worked up today to concentrate earlier

Blaine: sure no problem, want fabric samples too (he says laughing) talk to you again soon. I love you Kurt

Kurt: talk in a day or two-love you too!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi thank you all for reading the first chapter , hope to keep your interest I have a few of the chapters already done up in this story and it is getting fun! Just a few more back chapters to catch the boys up please stick with the story! Please R/R as I am definitely not an English major so my stories are probably full of grammar errors but I am trying that counts right! **

**Chapter 2  
**  
Thursday

Kurt had a great first couple days of classes, definitely not like Rachel had, Kurt got along with all his professors and people seem really nice and his voice doesn't stand out as much in this setting. Okay might be because there is a couple more countertenors in his classes and he is not actually the highest speaking boy in class.

So Rachel and Kurt decided to finally catch up a little at supper today and he was finally going to tell her about his odd text on Monday and his coffee date with Dave on Saturday.

While he was sitting there waiting checking his phone he noticed a couple texts he missed during class. One from Blaine: hey Kurt sorry to bother you need an opinion on my dance outfit call me when you have a chance! Talk soon.  
And the second one was from Dave: just making sure we are still a go for Saturday?

He quickly answered Blaine call you tonight have samples ready:) then he went to Dave's text and must have thought about it a moment to long when he answered yes, Saturday 10:00 am.

Right then Rachel walked up and took in the look on Kurt's face and sat beside him asking if something is wrong with him and Blaine again?

Kurt: Damn, Rachel don't sneak up on a person I almost had a heart attack once again Rach we are not dating yet and no we are doing great building a relationship back up with him is going surprisingly well. (He said with a smile)

Rachel: then what's with that look, it means your stressed or over thinking something.

Kurt: Dave Karofsky texted the other day to meet for coffee while he is in town on the weekend – I said yes and before you go crazy yes Blaine knows and we are meeting at Starbucks, no I don't want you to come with me, yes I will tell you how it goes as I am walking out.

Rachel: well what does he want? You haven't talked in months it can't be just to catch up is it?

Kurt: I have no idea that is why I am meeting him to see. I hope things are going okay for him and his life is getting better now that he is in university. I would hate to see him in the same state as his coming out was. I really don't want to help him through another depression visit.

Rachel: That is for sure, hope it goes well please let me know how it goes. So new topic lets order some food then we can catch up on everything else.

The two of them spent over an hour talking about NYADA and Rachel and Brody and everything else. Before Kurt realized it was getting late he still had some homework to do so and he had to call Blaine about his outfit for the dance.

Rachel asked him one more question before he left. So Kurt what is actually going on with you and Blaine?

Kurt: Well that was a loaded question if I have ever heard one Rachel; we aren't dating again yet if that is what you want to know! We are talking again and he is still one of my best friends we miss each other like crazy and it was so nice just to relax and hang out over Christmas but I am just not ready to take him back yet, he hurt me deeply and it will still be a bit before I forgive him completely and we go back to the intimate relationship we had. Rachel is it crazy that I am even thinking about going back to him?

Rachel: Kurt, honey, no it is not crazy at all, you love each other will all your hearts, one mistake (no matter how big of a mistake) will not change that - I really do hope you can be together again. You guys together brought out the best in each other and the others around you.

Kurt: thank you Rachel with that I am going to go and call him as he is having a fashion crisis and needs help.

All the way home Kurt and Blaine texted back and forth about the colour and material Blaine should wear, it was decided classic is always best for high school dances, there will be many years of events where more flair and colour will be used but classic black in a well tailored tux will always look sharp and in style. Blaine knew he was going to have a pop of colour somewhere on the outfit whether it was a tie, vest, flower something just to make the outfit a bit more his style.

After fashion crisis was averted Blaine sent one more text to Kurt for the night.

Kurt I am glad we are talking again it was so incredibly lonely here by myself - thanks for the help and have a good sleep.

**A/N: well next chapter coffee with Dave!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here it is coffee with Dave! I still own nothing and this is where it steers into AU!**

Chapter 3

Well Kurt tried to have a good night he really did, for some reason that last statement from Blaine really stuck with him that night. Thankfully it was Friday and only one class scheduled although since he was still working weekends at he had to go to work after class.

He got to just in time to bring Isabelle her lunch and go to the afternoon meeting about the upcoming issue. He was so busy all day he totally forgot to eat his own lunch, or supper, he hadn't looked at his phone once, and he didn't even think about school at all that day - did he even have any assignments to do over the weekend and when was he going to do that if he had coffee tomorrow morning then back to work Saturday and part of Sunday.

He finally got home and a he was sitting down with a late supper for the first time of the day his mind started to wander; wow; now Blaine's statement last night was finally making sense why hadn't he thought of this before? Kurt really did ignore everything and everyone when he was at , is that how he was for the 4 months he was in NYC? Well to tired to think anymore and knowing he still had to face Karofsky in the morning he went to bed.

Waking up nice and early so he had the necessary time to look he absolute best for his coffee with Dave, he got to Starbucks about 10minutes early ordered his drink and sat down to wait. He didn't wait long cause Dave must have had the same plan next thing you knew Dave was standing by the table Kurt was sitting at.

Dave: Kurt hey, you look amazing! (Giving Kurt a friendly half hug)

Kurt: Dave wow you look good as well OSU must be doing wonders for you! (And to Kurt's surprise Dave really did look good - dressed in jeans that fit him well and a nice shirt and tie, man he really did clean up great!)  
Well let's sit and catch up so what are you doing in NYC anyway?

Dave: I am here for my favorite aunt's 50th birthday party. It is so different then Ohio, how do you get used to living here?

Kurt: it was always my dream to be here, I had to get out of Lima, things were not great for me there as you know and beside Broadway and fashion is definitely not there.

Dave: well that is very true! I heard you got into NYADA now congrats, how is that going for ya? Do you still work at too?

Kurt: well you sure kept up to date let me guess Santana?(Dave nods) and  
to answer yes NYADA is great so far but it is only the first week and yes I am still working that is where I have to be this afternoon. How is OSU? How is your life I haven't really heard anything from anyone?

Dave: firstly whose fault is that Kurt I have seen or see almost everyone around except Blaine, Rachel, and yourself. But other than that OSU is awesome I love the freedom of university, and you were right being myself is much easier there. I never hid that I am gay and was totally accepted on the football team -hell half the guys were on lookout for possible dates for me.

Kurt: really that is awesome they are there for you. Any luck on the boyfriend end? And really you have seen everyone? Why is it the first I heard of this? They are my friends and I didn't know that, man you even seen Finn he is my own brother and I didn't know that!

Dave: well Kurt from what I have heard it seems you were a little too busy with work and when you did come back you were so busy avoiding Blaine it seemed you missed most the gatherings. ( Kurt just stared back at him lost in thought for a minute-seems he is hearing this a lot lately) and yes that is actually the main reason I am here is to tell you about my amazing boyfriend but there is a bit of a story and I need to make sure you are ready to hear it.

Kurt: of course I am all ears if you want to tell me about him, but why does it sound like it has something to do with me? Oh god please tell me it is not Blaine, I know we are not dating but we are working on it again and he can't be lying to me, he just can't be (his eyes tearing up)

Dave: damn Kurt calm down, it is not Blaine, he would never be in that situation again and he could never lie to you he loves you too much and you know that, why do you think you are in the state you are in together. But I do sort of have to thank you for my relationship.

Kurt: what the hell are you talking about? Dave please

Dave: I am not here to upset you at all but you need to know the truth about everything and like I said there is only 3 people I haven't seen recently so soon you may find out and I definitely want you to hear everything from me not our friends. So please just listen there well be time to talk after I promise.

Well I have been with my boyfriend Eli for about 2.5 -3 months depending when you start counting. I met him at the bar he was having an awful night and he needed a drink and a few of my teammates and I were there celebrating a win so it was odd to see someone down in the dumps. He was hot so I figured can't hurt to talk right? Well I went up to him and ended up not leaving his side, he is amazing and I fell for him right then and there, I think it was meant to be!  
So this is the part you are really interested in. Eli was in the bar because the guy he was into ran out on him that night. It seems Eli was talking to a guy he heard about from his friends on the Warblers. Yes, Eli went to Dalton, although not a member of the Warblers, he is now at OSU like I am which is great for us, but I digress he was just talking with this particular guy online a couple times and he asked him if he wanted to come over since he was interested in meeting him; he knew he was gay, good looking, and really friendly. Anyway this guy did go to Eli's house and they were talking, watching a movie, and Eli liked him so he thought a little kiss wouldn't hurt so he leaned over for a kiss and hesitantly was kissed back after pushing a little more. That put them off centre and they fell back on the bed and continued the kiss then the phone rang and Eli knew he was waiting for an important call as his grandmother was not doing well and in the hospital, so he went to answer it. When he got back this guy was straightening his shirt again rubbing his head, tears and a faraway look in his eyes. When asked if he was alright he said no not at all and he had to go!

So Kurt sounding familiar yet, the guy was Blaine, it was only a really short tame make out session, but yes it did happen and no one will deny that. Before Blaine left Eli's he did get Blaine to calm down some and asked what was going on?

This is what Eli told me Blaine said to him, I swear it is word for word though, Blaine told him he just made the biggest mistake of his life and probably just ruined everything he ever wanted in life. Eli thinking it was just a kiss was confused and asked why he even came over then. Blaine said he was just so lonely, his parents had been gone for 3 weeks on different business trips, he was sort of a loner at school even though he tried to get involved in as much as possible to try and keep his mind occupied from his boyfriend moving away and not having much time to talk anymore, and he said he just didn't feel comfortable enough to go to his boyfriends house without him there anymore and beside his friend, Finn, wasn't around , and Burt, the dad, was between Lima and Washington a lot so that just left the step mom and that would be awkward especially if Carol was at work. Blaine then told Eli that it was just nice to be able to talk and laugh with someone again and he wanted just to be close to someone again unfortunately it felt too nice and when he kissed him I felt wanted by someone just not the right one. Blaine then said he had to go again and told Eli that he is so sorry but he made a huge mistake and he just hoped that his boyfriend would eventually forgive him enough to be with him again. Eli laughing said Blaine it was just a kiss if you are worried don't tell him. Blaine just stared at him in disbelief, I guess, and said he could never lie to Kurt and he needed his relationship to be built on honesty and trust not just on the physical stuff. And with that he left the house. Eli just sat back down and the phone rang again it was his parents his grandmother took a turn for the worst and passed away. That is what led to Eli sitting alone in the bar.

Eli and I stayed in touch and I called him about a week later to ask him for a real date. It was a great night of dinner and walking around talking, we held hands out in the open, even hugged a couple times, that was when I realized he was special I didn't want to hide anything we have been together ever since. He is so nice Kurt; I can't believe my first real boyfriend can be this good. We are in school together, different majors but that doesn't matter, we are together, we are so close now I spent thanksgiving with his family and he spent Christmas at mine. I even brought him to Santana's New Year's party! Kurt you were so right when you find the right person you do just know, I hope you don't mind me sharing this story with you but I think it was needed and I want to be able to be friends and since I am with Eli now we are sort of a package deal (although it has only been 3 months I know in my heart this will last a long time- I love him, and it is totally different then the love I had for you.) In case you are wondering Eli knows everything about me, about us and as much as I know about you and Blaine too.

Kurt was just flabbergasted throughout the story and he just listened and thought about everything. Kurt played with his empty cup and looked at Dave with a smile on his face for the first time since the story started and said: Dave I am so glad you are happy and found someone so wonderful to be with.  
I need to do some thinking and I think I have to do some apologizing too and since you are here let's start now - I am sorry I need to take some lessons from you on friendship it looks like because wow I have a missed a lot while I was on my little power trip.

They laughed and talked for a bit and then Kurt realized the time - he unfortunately had to go and gave Dave a hug and thanked him once again, it was good timing on Dave's part because Kurt was finally ready to hear some hard stuff and deal with things correctly now. They promised to stay in contact and will see about meeting up in Ohio when he got back to visit.

Upon walking out Kurt was sending a text to both Blaine and Rachel: the meeting with Dave went well, off to work now will be filling you in tonight - love you and talk soon.

**A/N- I am sorry but I love Blaine's character and I refuse to believe he would actually sleep with another guy – so like it or leave it, it is my opinion and my story so I get to write what I like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Sorry a bit of a crazy day and couldn't get around to uploading a new chapter till now. Thank you to all those reading and following this story, I would love some reviews! **

**So what happens now?**

Chapter 4

Kurt was at work right on time and it was looking to be another busy day but on his way from coffee Kurt came up with a plan to talk to Isabelle about a new schedule, Kurt knew now that when he was there it consumed him and nothing else mattered, he was too young for that to be happening already so he needed at least one day off a week to get his life back.

Isabelle seen Kurt walk into work in a better mood then he has been in for a while so she thought she would see why.

Isabelle: Kurt can you come join me in the office for a minute?

Kurt: of course what can I do for you?

Isabelle: you seem really happy today, did something go well with Blaine or at school?

Kurt : nothing in particular yet but I do want to talk to you for a minute about my schedule, I have recently been made aware of how much this job can take over my life to the expense of my friends, school, and my relationships and was wondering if you would be open to letting me have Sundays off?

Isabelle: Kurt you know this started as an internship but you completed your full requirement of hours before Christmas we have been just keeping you here since because you earned a position and your ideas are amazing, if you want to cut back a day that is fine as long as you don't mind if I call you some evenings for input or ideas. Keep track of the hours worked as you are on payroll now, although you job is still approximately the same with bit more design input.

Kurt: wow that would be great Isabelle thank you so much; I am still available Friday afternoons, and Saturdays. I have a late class on Tuesday and Thursday but you can call any other evening that is fine. Oh and as for Blaine, I think things are going to be alright, I may need a weekend off soon to visit Lima though.

Isabelle: I am happy for you; this past couple months have really taken its toll on you and the man that walked through the door today was a close resemblance to the one way back in September. So happy to see love prevail, you are too young to be cold hearted and cynical.

Kurt: (laughing) no you are absolutely right, thank you so much for everything Isabelle you are an amazing boss and mentor.

Kurt works hard through the day checking through the entire layout for the upcoming issue and making sure it is the correct look that wants to release. Many of his co workers had a function to go to later that evening so by 5:00 the office was being locked up and Kurt was on his way home. Stopping to get his mail before walking in the house there was an invite there to Will and Emma's wedding on Valentine's Day aww how sweet! Then Kurt got an idea and immediately picked up the phone.

Kurt: Blaine hi! How was your day?

Blaine: Kurt you're home already? It was good I had coffee with Jeff and Nick it is so nice to see them without the other Warblers around, they really are good guys I haven't laughed that much in a while!

Kurt: oh Blaine that is great, I was wondering something though and it might make or break this great mood of yours.

Blaine: oh what is that?

Kurt: I was wondering if you would be willing to go on a date with me? But not just any date Blaine a Valentine's Day date

Blaine: yes, yes, yes! Kurt I would love too, really you are coming home for Valentine's, but Mr Shue wedding is that day so what day are we going out?

Kurt: well I thought we could go to the wedding together and I have that week off school so whenever we get tired of seeing each other is when I figured the date may end, so like the following Sunday at the airport.

Blaine (now jumping up and down, crying and laughing) really are you being serious can we Skype right now I need to see your face!

Kurt: yes really Blaine and sure we can Skype give me 5 minutes to grab a drink and get set up. Talk to you soon!

5 minutes later on the computer Kurt just turned on his Skype and there was Blaine waiting for him.

Blaine: (looking nervous) hey, can I ask you a question? What does this all mean? What happened today to change your mind? What about for that week? Aren't you going to work?

Kurt: hi to you too, well that is more than one question but let me tell you about my day and then I will address the last questions.

Kurt then told him his whole story about coffee with Dave , about Dave's story, about Dave and Eli, ( not leaving out a single detail ), then he went on to tell him about his meeting with Isabelle at work and his plan for taking a day for himself and to reconnect with everyone.

Through the whole time Kurt talked he watched Blaine's face and seeing his expressions, the tears welling up, the quiet thoughtful looks and his smile slowly starting to form as Kurt was talking about his work meeting. Blaine remained silent for the whole conversation not knowing if he should say anything or just let Kurt talk it out, deciding on the later of the two. Finally Kurt finished talking and just sat there for a minute.

Kurt: Blaine, I hate doing this over the computer and I really wish you here with me so we can really talk but I need to apologize to you first and foremost I am so sorry about the amount of time I spent at work and forgetting about our promise to always be there for each other, it was just such an exciting new time and I wanted to make a good impression on work I guess I forgot about a lot of things. I need you to know that I am still hurt that it came to this and there is even a story about Eli to hear about, but for some reason I was really happy to hear that Dave and Eli found each other and that I know I never have to worry about you telling the truth because really honesty and trust are so important for me. Blaine I think if it is alright with you I would really like to see if we can repair this relationship when I come home for that week.

Blaine: I am so sorry Kurt you know that but thank you for listening to Dave and the whole story again. I would love to be able to be with you again in any way you will have me, I love you so much and you are my heart and soul. I am never going to give up showing you I can be that person for you again, I know we are young but I can feel that I am meant to be with you forever Kurt, through this whole messed up situation I can safely say I only want you and I am so sorry to even think for a second I needed to look for attention from someone else. That kiss will forever be the biggest mistake in my life.

Kurt: I am finally listening and am ready to forgive. Let's make the wedding our relationship status debut for our friends again, do you think it is possible just too really communicate with each other and what we feel for the next month and a bit and then by the wedding we will officially be together again!

Blaine: YES please Kurt I would love that, 5 weeks is still a long time away may I come visit for a weekend before that, maybe we can get our outfits for the wedding together.

Kurt: sure just let me know when and I will try not to work as much that weekend and maybe we can go through the clothing racks at work and find something extra special. Blaine I hate to do this but I hear Rachel coming in she is going to need a report of coffee with Dave so can I go and text you later. Remember I am here for you Blaine - love you!

Blaine: of course go and see Rach, love you too Kurt and thank you again for the second chance it means the world to me.

They both disconnect feeling better then they have since Kurt moved to NYC. Kurt goes out to the living area to see Rachel with a cup of coffee in hand about to yell for Kurt to come and talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: thanks for the reads continue to leave a review if you would like. I still own nothing!**

**Let's see what happens next for the boys! **

Chapter 5

Kurt spend the remainder of that night telling Rachel about coffee with Dave and Dave's new boyfriend, but he left out the whole Blaine and Eli part but included how Dave has seen everyone but them and how Kurt has been too busy lately to even notice. Then he went on about his meeting at work and how he is going to take Sundays off and reconnect with everyone including Blaine and Finn. Kurt didn't tell Rachel everything that he and Blaine just talked about but said they will be best friends still and work on the relationship just like he told her a couple days prior. The relationship was their business and Rachel doesn't need details yet, may be after Blaine visits or when they go back to Lima. After talking a while more Kurt decides it is time for him to go to bed and he went to his room area and sent Blaine one last text.  
"Hey Blaine have a great night sleep and no it wasn't a dream tonight! Miss you"

Within seconds the reply came back "sweet dreams Kurt - thanks for being you and I miss you too. Enjoy your day off tomorrow and relax!"

"Will do and talk to you soon:) 3"

Kurt had an amazing 2 weeks although school was definitely getting harder and a lot more to work on and his voice was actually starting to feel sore after a couple of those practices, thankfully he didn't have that class every day.

Blaine finally felt like he was going to survive the year and make the most of his senior year. The Sadie Hawkins dance went well and he actually had fun with Tina. He kept the fact that he and Kurt were pretty much back together again quiet, but he needed to see Kurt soon, not being around to kiss, hug, or hold Kurt tight was driving him nuts so he knew he needed to talk to his parents about a trip to NYC quickly.

Blaine and his mom had a conversation over dinner that evening about Blaine going to NYC to see Kurt on the weekend , his mom actually said that his dad had a business meeting there on the weekend so it would work well, but she thought he had to leave Thursday evening, to be there Friday morning first thing. Blaine pleaded with his mom that he could miss one day of school he was a straight A student after all. She agreed and was going to talk to his dad when he got home from work that night. About 2 hours later there was a knock on Blaine's bedroom door there stood his dad. (Blaine and his dad have been getting closer but it can still be strained at times and hard to talk to him so he just hoped his mom worked her magic and he was allowed to spend the weekend with Kurt.)

Blaine's dad took a look at Blaine and said "are you sure Kurt wants to see you, aren't you in a break of sorts. "

Blaine smiling said "we were but things are a whole lot better and we are back together now. Dad I just really miss him and I need to visit him please! "

"Well your mom and I talked it over and we think it is okay Blaine but we have to leave Thursday at 5:00 pm and are flying back Sunday at 4:00pm. I want you to bring and do all your homework and you and Kurt have to meet me for at least one meal while we are there."

Blaine hopping up and down like a child "thank you dad, I am good with that Kurt has class Friday morning and work for part of Saturday so I can do all my work then!"

With that his dad said "go and call Kurt I know you're dying too! Make sure you let your teachers know you won't be in school Friday and get some extra work by Thursday."

Blaine nodded with his phone already in his hand dial in Kurt.

"Hi Kurt how was your day? "

Kurt sighing into the phone said "so busy but it went well, got back a test and I did great! Then I had to do a bit of work tonight for Isabelle and just got home about 20 minutes ago long enough to just finish eating. How was your day?"

"Well my day was pretty ordinary at school anyway but my evening just got a whole lot better and not just because I am talking to you, although that is pretty great."

Kurt laughing into the phone exclaimed "you are so goofy? What is going on?"

"Yeah well guess who is coming to NYC on the weekend?"

"Please say you because that would be amazing!"

"YES! I fly in Thursday night with my dad and am leaving Sunday late afternoon, the only rules I have are we both have to have at least one meal with dad while we are there."

Kurt hesitated a moment saying "are you sure he wants to see me? He has never been super excited about me or us dating even though he is trying to be better with you."

``Kurt, I think he is trying so yes he wants us both there. Kurt I can't wait till the weekend may I take you out on a real date to show you how special you are to me? ``

``Well of course you can Blaine! This weekend will be great probably pretty busy but it will be so nice just to be able to hold you tight, but I think Rachel will definitely be finding out about us early.``

``I am willing to take that risk! Thank you so much for everything Kurt I love you and I can't wait to be with you again.``

Kurt running around his apartment gathering his work said `` I love you too! I hate to be rude Blaine but I have to go and finish some school work, till Thursday Blaine, I will be thinking of you.``

``No problem, till Thursday Kurt. Love you and have a good night!``

``Good night my love!``

Kurt and Blaine both hung up the phone thinking this is the best month ever!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay now the more fun stuff is coming! Blaine's in NYC what are the boys going to do! Thanks for all the views and followers would still love some more reviews! **

Chapter 6

Thursday evening

Kurt is trying his best to be patient but the flight is running 20 minutes late and Kurt can barely wait for Blaine, funny you would think I haven't seen him in months instead of weeks. This time he is not nervous at all and is totally looking forward to snuggling with his boyfriend again.

Kurt's phone goes off " we just landed I am running to you as fast as my dad will let me! Lol! "

Kurt answered that we was not so patiently waiting!

A few minutes later the arrival gate opens and out bounces a hot curly haired young man in search of his handsome boyfriend! Soon the two found each other and were in the other's arms in a bone crushing hug for what seemed like hours but in fact it was only a moment because he heard Blaine's father behind him clearing his throat.

Kurt (looked up into Mr. Anderson's eyes)" Hello sir thank you for allowing Blaine to visit this weekend "(shaking his hand)

Mr. Anderson looks Kurt in the eyes "no problem, it is much better than watching him sulk for the next couple weeks. Remember I request a meal one of these days Blaine I will call you tomorrow morning when I get a better handle on my schedule. It was a long flight so I am just going to go to the hotel and relax. Be good and call if you need something Blaine."

"Yes sir, thanks again dad, I am sure we will be fine! I will call mom and let her know we are safe. "

Mr. Anderson grabbed his bags and was off leaving the boys by themselves.

Kurt closes the gap between him and Blaine giving him a quick kiss "So welcome to NYC handsome you ready to go!

"You bet I would go anywhere with you!"

The two boys walked out of the airport hand and hand. They took the long cab ride back to Kurt's apartment in Bushwick, they sat together in the back seat holding hands and whispering about how glad things turned out like they did. Kurt made the comment that now that Blaine was there with him they didn't need to wait anymore they could just be together now! Blaine thought to himself man if weren't in a car I would be all over Kurt right now! The car pulled up to the apartment and they quickly got Blaine's bag and went inside. Kurt quickly yelled out a "Rachel were home are you here?" Hearing nothing the boys quickly were back in each other's arms and walking towards Kurt's side of the place and his bed.

Kurt and Blaine were quickly making up for lost time, and fell together on the bed. Blaine gathering some of his senses pushed Kurt away for a minute saying "Kurt, wait we have all weekend we can take our time we need to slow down."

Kurt laughed while whispering in Blaine's ear:"wow! Who knew you would be the baby penguin after all this time! Okay okay we can just hold each other for a bit, but I am not promising I won't get needy again! "

Blaine blushing and a little out of breath just started to laugh "Kurt I missed you so much, I can't believe I am here again and this time we can actually be together without the drama and pain. "

"Oh Blaine I am just glad to finally move on from that situation, I am genuinely happy for Dave and Eli that they found each other through this sorted mess, but guess what I am really grateful for? (Blaine shrugs and snuggles in closer) I am grateful that we have such an honest relationship with each other. I really do trust you Blaine and I know we both said some hurtful things in the past couple months but I think we can become stronger from this point on."

" I will always be here for you Kurt, thank you for forgiving me and trusting me again, I know I hurt you and I will never forget that but I hope that we will have a lifetime together to prove how much I love you, remember that promise ring I gave you at Christmas last year, well someday it will be a real ring but the promises still are true and that is what I want you to take with you every day."

Embracing Blaine nice and tight he whispered in his ear "I love you! One more thing those promises I seem to recall part about cookies twice a year, if I am not mistaken I think I need some cookies this weekend please! Please! Pretty please! " (Kissing Blaine a few times in between to get his point across)

"I love you too Kurt and maybe if you are good tonight and don't hog all the covers I can make you a special treat while you are at school and work tomorrow. For now how about we get ready for bed and we can cuddle all night as tight as possible! "

Laughing at Blaine again" you cuddle whore but it does sound awfully good."

So that is what they did each taking turns getting ready for bed, then climbing under the covers wrapping up in each other's arms sharing hot, passionate kisses for a long time till they both fell asleep just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well here is another chapter in this story. Still own nothing and thank you to those who are reading and following this story. A little sweetness before some smut! **

Chapter 7

Friday morning found Kurt reluctantly opening his eyes to see the time because he had the funny feeling he forgot to something last night. He had seen that it was already 8:30SHIT! I have an hour and a half to get up, shower, get dressed, eat get to school and go to class - crap he was never going to make it then he realized he still had an arm wrapped around him and extra warmth in the bed beside him. Kurt had to get going, he threw the covers off making Blaine whimper and move beside him.

" sorry Blaine but I slept in I have to get going fast, you stay sleep and relax today call you later okay."

"Mmm no I will get you coffee and a breakfast ready while you shower" said Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek.

That is what they did Kurt as quick as he could possibly go with still looking stylish and put together for work after, showered and dressed. Blaine got up started the coffee and made Kurt a breakfast sandwich he could take with him quickly (just egg and cheese on a bagel but it will have to do). Kurt hustled out of his room to see his beautiful boyfriend at the door with a sandwich in one hand and coffee in the other. Kurt grabbed his school bag and took his breakfast from Blaine with a huge smile and tender kiss saying "I could totally get used to this, I love you and I will call you after class on my way to work. Enjoy your day I will be home as soon as I can."

Blaine gave Kurt another quick kiss "love you too and talk to you later, no worries about me- I will be just fine, see you after work!"

The minute Kurt walked out the door closing it behind him Blaine turned around to see a shocked Rachel - not saying a word Blaine just smiled, nodded and gave a quick " hey Rach" and walked backed to Kurt's bed and snuggled back in wanting to get lost in the memory of Kurt's scent and feel next to him.

Rachel was having nothing of the sort and came running into the bedroom area, jumping on the bed trying to pull the covers away from Blaine screeching something about " Blaine Anderson if you do not get up and tell me what this is all about and why you are in NYC on a school day, kissing Kurt and lying in your ex boyfriends bed there will be hell to pay!"

Blaine peeking out from the covers to try and hide his laugh said "umm no Rachel I am just going to go back to sleep for a bit - it was an umm eventful  
night and I am tired!"

"BLAINE ANDERSON GET YOUR CUTE ASS OUT OF THIS BED AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET A BUCKET OF WATER AND DUMP IT ON YOU!"

Blaine thought for a second knowing Kurt would not appreciate a wet bed at all got up and said "fine give me a few minutes to actually get dressed and ready for the day. And besides don't you have school to go to."

Rachel hopped off the bed with a smirk on her face and said "not till 12:30 so I have all morning."

Blaine grabbed his phone on the way to the wash room to give Kurt a quick text" Thanks for the surprise roommate actually being home honey, I love being jumped on by a screeching crazy woman first thing in the morning! LOL"

Kurt was on the subway at this time hearing his phone go off he looked at it and started laughing. Sending back an" LOL - OOPs sorry B - oh by the way she knows nothing except Dave came and told me he was happy and had a new boyfriend! Have a great morning and you can tell her whatever you want! HAHA glad it is you and not me this time- love you!"

Blaine checking out his incoming text sighed and thought to himself - great thanks Kurt, you ass, she is going to go absolutely fucking crazy and not stop pestering until she hears everything , why me! But he was nice and answered back" Gee thanks Kurt - so kind of you, I demand repayment!"

Kurt texted back "repayment- now that can be arranged;)"

With that Blaine figured he wasted enough time and he might as well tell Rachel the whole story, it was just easier that way, and walked out to the living room area to find Rachel already made them both a cup of coffee and was getting comfy on the couch.

Blaine rolled his eyes thanked her for the coffee and sat down looking up and said " I will tell you everything Rachel on one condition you do not get to talk or make and remarks until I am done then I will answer you."

That was a difficult thing for Rachel to agree to but she did cause it was killing her not knowing why Blaine was there and why Kurt never told her he was even coming, but she agreed and nodded for Blaine to continue.

Blaine made himself comfortable on the chair facing Rachel and started telling the story right back from Kurt moving to NYC, Blaine's family deserting him for a month on business, his friends not really being around for him to go to, Kurt being so busy with the move, getting used to NYC, and work and how that made Blaine feel like he was alone in the world until a guy he met online came into the picture. He proceeded to tell her about Eli and the cheating (kissing) incident and the break up that almost made Blaine crazy and how he was so sorry, lonely and depressed because now he really did have no one to go to. Then the story got brighter when Kurt called at Thanksgiving and it how it gave hope for Blaine to repair the relationship and get the love of his life back. He proceeded onto Christmas and Burt bringing Blaine with him to NYC and the strained but good Christmas and how the relationship was starting to heal, then he went on to Dave coming into town and basically giving Kurt shit for not finding the time to catch up with friends and being too busy to really notice how I was feeling, and how even Dave and his new boyfriend spent time with friends in Lima going to Santana' s New Year's party and everything and that is why he met Kurt for coffee so he could tell Kurt the story of him and his boyfriend before someone else did. Then Blaine carried on the story to Rachel about Kurt's call and how much they missed each other and their date for the wedding and how they are back together and want to make sure nothing like the past ever happens again. Blaine ended his story telling marathon by saying how much he loves Kurt and how grateful he is to have a boyfriend that could forgive him for his indiscretion and they can't wait to show up at the wedding together and stun everyone into silence!

After a moment of silence Rachel looked at Blaine to make sure he was all done talking and got up off the couch and gave Blaine the biggest hug he had ever received. Then she sat down and said two things; "Firstly, Blaine I am sorry you felt alone, I guess Kurt and I really did sort of jam a wedge between us and Lima. Second I don't get why Dave had to tell Kurt the story of him and his boyfriend first, why would Kurt care? "

Blaine laughed "oops I guess I left out that part Dave is dating Eli they got together the night I left Eli's house in tears. But they are extremely happy and in love so I am so happy for them, although it may be awkward for a minute or two if we ran into each other again." (Good thing Blaine told a long story because that tidbit of info caused Rachel to drop her coffee cup in her lap!)

Rachel sat there stunned for a while it was starting to make Blaine uncomfortable for a bit so Blaine had to ask: is there anything you want to say Rachel?

Rachel smiled got up from her spot once again walking towards her bedroom area when she stopped turned gave Blaine a smirk and a wink explaining that she will be at Brody's this weekend if she was needed and then she was off to get ready for school and left shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is a nice long chapter for all my readers since I won't be able to update all weekend this will have to do! Oh and finally some mature content it took a bit to get here but once here there is no looking back now! I am overwhelmed with the amount of views but would love some more reviews. **

Chapter 8

Blaine decided he better start his homework this morning since he really didn't know what was all happening this weekend and how much time he had to do his work without any interruptions. About one hour later as he just finished his math assignment his phone started to ring " hello dad " Blaine answered quickly.

" hey son I am looking at my schedule of meetings and we could meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast or Sunday for lunch and the rest of the afternoon, as I only have one meeting now that day and it is at 9:30 so I will be done be noon."

" Well dad I have to check with Kurt and he is still at school but is there a reason why you want to spend a whole afternoon with us, I sort of thought it was just a check up meal to make sure things were going alright and they are great!"

" look Blaine I know I have hurt you in the past and I am trying to make up for that but I really want to get to know Kurt since it seems he maybe a reason all the schools you are applying to are in New York and I bet if things are going well then you are even planning on living with him correct?"

Yes dad he is the reason I am coming to NYC for school , there are some amazing schools here though, I would be lucky to get in any of them, and we haven't talked about where I will live yet, all I know is I miss him when we aren't together. Dad , I am not sure if you noticed how bad this year has been for me or not until recently I didn't know if I was actually going to survive."

"No sense getting all dramatic Blaine but I know it was difficult even your grades were slipping."

" dad there was a bit more to it than that but anyways not going there on the phone with you so I will ask Kurt what he would prefer and text you back our reply" Blaine answered getting really frustrated because his dad never actually listens to him anyway.

"Before you go Blaine, please don't be upset I am okay with the two of you being together you know that right, I realize you can' t help who you fall in love with I just don't want him to be the only reason why you do something as that can't be healthy either right Blaine."

" Okay I get it dad I do, but without him I feel sick all the time and it is hard to breath and function when you know a part of you is just not there, I will talk to Kurt and let you know our choice."

"sounds good son, have a good day try and take in some of the sites and feel of the city it may fill some of the holes in your heart and mind as you say."

laughing Blaine replied " yes dad I will. Talk to you later."

Blaine hung up the phone and realized that they have both nights together, how awesome is that they get two date nights and Rachel won't be bugging / hearing us either this could be the best weekend ever! Now to finish his homework so he can plan his date out! On to reading his history chapters with a few questions on that and his last bit of an English paper he has to write. English first he decided as he was almost done that. Grabbing his books and a quick sandwich realizing he hadn't ate yet, he got back to work.

Losing track of time a bit he got finished his English report and was just deciding whether to make cookies or do his history work when his phone went off again. Yeah this time it was Kurt!

" hi Kurt!"

"Hey Blaine - how is your day going?"

" good only have history left and that won't take that long, just deciding whether to do that now or bake some cookies for my gorgeous boyfriend"

Kurt giggling into the phone said " well you know my answer-cookies all the way! So have you heard from your dad? Do we have plans yet?"

" yes dad called earlier, he said either tomorrow morning breakfast or lunch on Sunday then he would probably hang out with us till we leave for Lima. What do you think love?

" Aww I like hearing that Blaine but not sure about spending like 3 hours with your dad on Sunday so maybe tomorrow morning would be better and maybe if that goes well we can see your dad Sunday for coffee or something before you head back, well unless I kidnap you first."

Laughing Blaine replied " don't tempt me I wouldn't fight very hard if you did kidnap me actually I would probably cuff myself to the bed. (Kurt moaned into the phone) I will let dad know what you said, what time are you home today? Do I get to plan our date night tonight or tomorrow?

"Well first we can go out both nights but you get to plan tomorrow night because I have a question for you. Will you go to an art gallery opening with me tonight, Isabelle asked if we can go with her tonight, there is a bunch of my coworkers going but it will be fun and we get to dress up nice and everything."

Blaine thought for a minute but he really didn't care what they did as long as they were together. "Sure Kurt we can do that, do I get to see you before the event or are we meeting there? Do we actually get to be together tonight holding hands and everything?"

Kurt laughed " if you play your cards right Mr. Anderson you may even get a kiss, and yes I have to come home and change first and according to Isabelle she is even taking us all out to supper too so I will be home in a couple hours as we are all getting off work early."

" great finish up Kurt I am starting to get lonely and need some boyfriend time before we go- I better go and get your surprise ready if you will be home early! See you soon"

Kurt smiling like a crazy man in his office just replied a simple " I miss you too and see you when I get home, love you"

Hanging up the phone Blaine thought about it, he better hurry up and get his cookies baked, he wanted something special for Kurt when he got home but then he remembered there was an awesome little bakery around the corner so he figured they could do the baking instead. By the time Blaine sent a text to his dad about meeting tomorrow for breakfast getting him to plan where and a time, cleaned up his books and papers, got changed out of sweatpants, and did his hair so it looked at least presentable 30 minutes had already past. Shit I better hurry he thought.

He left the house remembering to take the key Kurt left him, he ran to the bakery and noticed all the delicious pastries and decided on getting a few of them, hopefully Kurt still had a sweet tooth. On the way out Blaine noticed a flower shop so he grabbed some red and yellow roses similar to the ones Kurt got him last year.

Blaine rushed back to the apartment to set the perfect home coming scene. Blaine loved doing special things just for Kurt, he got home and set up a couple wonderful vanilla candles to make it smell like he did actually bake cookies, he put a dozen of the flowers in a vase for Kurt to see as soon as he walked in he left one red rose out to hand to Kurt when he walked in and spread a couple rose pedals around the plate of treats he just bought and a few on the bed as well. Quickly looking around to make sure everything was just right he heard the door sliding open so he quickly rushed to the door rose in hand to welcome Kurt home.

"Welcome home my love!" Giving Kurt a passionate kiss and handing him the rose.

Kurt still in Blaine's arms looking around his apartment at the roses, the goodies on the counter, the candles, oh and of course the bed sighs into Blaine's neck whispering in his ear "I could definitely get used to this, are you sure you have to leave Sunday?"

"Unfortunately yes but we will be together in another couple weeks and then I will move here as soon as I am done high school and be here all summer but I think I want some repayment from this morning so you better be ready my love because there is no stopping to cuddle now."

Kurt teasing by saying something about being hungry and wanting a pastry on the counter which did not go over well in fact it just made Blaine more eager to be with Kurt and picked him up causing Kurt to wrap his long perfect legs around his waist as Blaine carried him to the bed.

Blaine gently put Kurt down taking off his sweater as he stood up to look at his FINE boyfriend! Kurt was just staring and taking everything in as he realized his t-shirt was also removed and Blaine was slowly letting his hands travel up and down his slender torso. Blaine milking this for all its worth begins to kiss Kurt while gently playing with his sensitive nipples.

"Fuck Blaine - please too much you know how sensitive my nipples are and think you're really going to do that and not allow me to touch you."  
Blaine thinks for a moment but decides he is much to desperate to touch Kurt right now so he takes off his shirt he was wearing and gently lays down over half of Kurt.

Kurt grabs on to Blaine wrapping his arms all the way around him sort of pulling him so he can be lying on top more while Kurt is still trying not to melt into a pile of goo just from kissing Blaine. Man that is a perfect mouth!

Blaine moved slightly so they are slowly starting to grind together, Blaine can feel his hip touching Kurt's amazing bulge and they both moan. It has been so long since they have been together like this and neither boy is sure if they are going to last.

Kurt murmuring under Blaine " more please more!" And they both grab each other's waist quickly undoing both buttons and pushing down jeans, from the moans and pure excitement they know that they are never going to be fully undressed and this is going to be intense. So with jeans pushed to their knees Blaine settling more on top of Kurt and them both bucking their hips just trying to feel the other pushing together as hard and as fast as they can. The feeling of their cocks rubbing together and grinding at just the right angles is absolutely amazing and driving the boys crazy.

Their mouths are getting sloppy now tongue and teeth colliding and their hands are just grabbing anything they can hold onto. There is no words just panting and moaning, maybe a few grunts thrown in for extra volume, Blaine lifted his head up momentarily looking Kurt straight in the eyes " I am so close , so fucking close" all he heard was a " me too, oh yeah me too." A couple more nips on the neck and bit more slamming their hips together to rub their incredibly aching cocks together was all it took, not sue which one was screaming out first but all that echoed. Around the room was a "YES, YES, YES, and an OH MY GOD right there!

Both boys sort of pushing away from each other for a moment trying to catch their breath, yet still be as close as they could just looked at each other and saying at the same time " I love you" Kurt added a "forever and always" and Blaine added a " with all my heart!" With that they both started to giggle. Kurt recovering a little faster than Blaine looks over and says I think we need a shower I feel all sticky and a little gross. Still in underwear and jeans now around their ankles they both get up and kick off the rest of their clothes walking to the shower naked.

They managed to be good in the shower only washing themselves and each other with loving tender touches, each washing to others hair, Kurt loves running his fingers through Blaine's curls, while Blaine tries to get away with styling Kurt's hair in different ways like today's Mohawk. They had to pace themselves long night of togetherness ahead. Knowing they have to get out and get ready for the evening they turn off the water and Kurt gets out first grabbing a big fluffy towel for Blaine and himself as they dry each other off with soft strokes and gentle rubs down each limb. They walked backed to the bedroom area hand and hand reluctantly letting go so they can dress.

Blaine stood in front of his bag and clothes he already hung up looking a little confused and looked up to see Kurt going crazy pulling out different outfits he looked over at Kurt once again and said "so what am I going to wear tonight?"  
Kurt cheered and started to go through all of Blaine's clothes too and some of his own that he knew Blaine could look awesome in and he finally after about 15 minutes of pulling out various outfits he had 2 outfits that would be totally appropriate for the night, coordinate well together but not match, and also make both Kurt and Blaine look their best!

Another 30 minutes the guys were dressed, candles blown out, baking put away since they didn't get that far to be able to have their great too "midnight snack I guess now " said Kurt admiring the delicious pastries, and they were walking out the door hand and hand. Kurt felt so happy he never wanted to let go and Blaine was so excited to be with Kurt again that he could barely keep his hands to himself!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The boys had a fantastic night Kurt was so relaxed with his coworkers and so happy to be holding Blaine's hand throughout the night and no one ever making any comments or judgements as almost half of his coworkers were in a same sex relationship. Blaine thought Isabelle was amazing and so nice; she seemed truly interested in all her staff and their well being. That being said he was not really surprised when she pulled him away from Kurt for a few moments in the pretence of getting to know him a little more.

Isabelle looked at Blaine as they rounded the corner to a quieter place and she noticed how nervous Blaine was without Kurt beside him. She started with some small talk on his trip out here, how long he was staying, what he was going to do after school just trying to get Blaine to relax so she can get some real answers on what happened a few months back. Blaine stammered through his first few answers still sort of looking around for Kurt. Then he started to realize what Isabelle was doing and decided he might as well come clean and get the story over with so he can get back to his boyfriend. He decided to stop her and just tell her his story.

" Isabelle as much as I enjoy being here and with you all tonight, I know what you are doing and if you want to know anything about Kurt and I just ask as I know Kurt trusts you and I want to get back to that amazing man as soon as possible. "

Isabelle kind of smirked at Blaine and then said "I like you Blaine I really do and you're hot as hell, no wonder Kurt loves you so much but I do want to know what happened as it literally destroyed Kurt for a long time and I need to make sure it never happens again, Kurt has too much talent to waste being sad and bitter."

"Thanks but rest easy it will never happen again, Kurt is the only man for me, I plan on marrying him as soon as I can convince him we don't need to be successful and career driven first!" Then Blaine motioned over to the table on his left and told Isabelle to have a seat.

"The story starts when Kurt left for NYC and got the position at Kurt spent most of his time at work as you know and it was getting worse for me back in Ohio as I felt like everyone left and I couldn't talk to anyone anymore, Kurt wasn't even answering his calls anymore. I thought he was starting to leave me behind and I missed him so much and when a friend of a friend started to talk to me it felt nice to be listened to and wanted again. Then I did something so stupid I will never forgive myself I went over to this guys house and I ended up kissing him than I couldn't believe I cheated on Kurt, I was a mess and I still had to tell Kurt. I surprised him one weekend to tell him and hope he would forgive me or at least talk to me enough to explain. As you know it did not go well and there was no forgiveness for cheating and I knew I lost him, it was like my heart was literally ripped out and I missed him every minute of every day, my emotional state start to interfere with my physical well being and I was going downhill in school, I distanced myself from my friends I didn't feel I deserved them anymore. That kiss was the biggest mistake of my life and I will spend every day of my life showing Kurt how much he means to me!

Isabelle had a concerned look on her face still and she asked Blaine "what made everything change because you are back together now correct?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at her "we are back together and I think I have you to thank for a lot of that! You gave Kurt that talk for Thanksgiving and he called me the night of sectionals and told me he was willing to talk to me and we are still best friends and he missed me and loved me. I was crying so hard on the phone with him I could barely speak it was so good just to talk to him again, I was still so shocked one called me I barely made it through our performance. From that point on we did talk more land than his dad brought me to NYC for Christmas we had a great time it was a little strained but by the end I was hopeful that I could one day be with Kurt again and he might actually forgive me although I knew he would never forget about it. Then the first week of school a friend/ ex bully from Back home came to talk to Kurt. Dave was exactly what Kurt needed right then as he pretty much called Kurt out and told him he was working too much and people he cared about were being forgotten. Then he told him about his new boyfriend and how that guy actually ended up being the guy I kissed. And from there Kurt and I talked and we decided we just couldn't stand not being together so here I am!"

With a bit of a chuckle Isabelle said " wow, it's a small world right! well thank you for sharing your story and I am sorry I made Kurt work so much I keep forgetting he is only 18-19 yrs old his work ethic and designs are so good that he seems so much older. I like you Blaine your honest and friendly you deserve a nice catching up weekend with Kurt I am going to go find him and tell him not to bother coming in tomorrow for work but if you boys want to come play dress up to prepare for that wedding Kurt told me about feel free to."

" Thank you so much Isabelle, I can sure see why Kurt wants to be at work, I just hope I can find a boss like you when I move to NYC this summer. "Blaine then returned to Kurt with the biggest smile on his face ever. Whispering in Kurt's ear that he loved him and can't wait to spend the next 36 hours with him and cuddling up together all night!

Kurt reminded him they still had breakfast with Blaine's dad and work tomorrow to make it through. Blaine said with a giggle that he needed to go talk to Isabelle!

10 minutes later Isabella a finally found Kurt and gave him a big hug saying he was free for the rest of the weekend and to have fun with his adorable boyfriend!

By that time, Kurt and Blaine were getting tired and wanting to just be together and holding each other all night, so they decided to find a cab home.

They barely made it inside the door and were glued to each other. Coming up for air Blaine pulled away for a minute and looked Kurt straight in the eyes saying "you have exactly 1 minute to be naked on that bed or I start ripping clothes!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I am so sorry it has been a while for this update- thank you to all those still reading this story- I really appreciate it. I have a couple chapters written now so you should get updates every couple days or so. I would love to hear from anyone reading this story what you think review or PM me. Again I still own nothing and this story has gone completely AU**

Chapter 10

Blaine awoke to hearing his alarm clock on his phone going off, so he rolled over to shut it off trying to remember why he was so sore and stiff then a soft mumbling on the pillow beside him reminded him and he smile reaching for the phone, turning off his alarm he noticed there was a message but his glasses were thrown somewhere last night so he rolls back over with his phone " Kurt, what does this message say I can't read it without my glasses" Kurt just cuddled Blaine and ignored him talking. Blaine shaking his shoulder " Kurt, babe what does this say I think it is from my dad" Kurt peeked out of the pillow and quickly read the message smiled and told Blaine to go back to sleep his dad was busy this morning he'd call later.

Blaine thanked him with a kiss, and put his phone back on the night table, he heard Kurt mumble something about cuddling again. So he rolled back over and wrapped his arms around Kurt softly running his finger through Kurt's soft hair whispering sweet words in Kurt's ear. Blaine was remembering his night in a little too much detail as he was getting hard again and wanting Kurt to wake up to play. Kurt felt the huge hard on rubbing his ass and he just looked over his shoulder at Blaine and giggled "Really Blaine again, when did you turn into a robot and can orgasm all freakin night long and not sleep. GO TO SLEEP" Blaine laughing said "come on I slept an hour or so! Okay fine sleep but I get you again when we wake up" all he heard was a soft hmm hmm come from the pillow next to him.

Three hours later Kurt was the first up this time he had to use the washroom so he hopped out of bed waking Blaine up with and " ow what the fuck! Oh yeah never mind" and he walked slowly to the washroom. Blaine was laughing into the pillow he loved the feel the morning after sex- the stiff muscles, burning ass, red scratches and marks all over it excited him and he felt so in love with Kurt.

Kurt finished up in the bathroom and wandered back to the bed - still naked and Blaine couldn't help but reach out for him grabbing his arm so Kurt feel back on top of Blaine. "how you doing this morning?" he asked. Kurt smiling looked him straight in the eye saying " I am not sure people are supposed to cum as much as I did last night and still want their incredibly hot boyfriend to make love yet again - I love you so much Blaine thank you for coming here this weekend!" Blaine still mesmerized by Kurt's ever changing blue eyes said " I actually meant are you too sore this morning because that is a given that I want you again - hell you're naked and laying on top of me, but I love you more than words can ever express and the next 4 months cannot go fast enough! I don't even care if I graduate right now as long as we get to be together here. Kurt may I make love to you again right now before I burst, I am so fucking hard!"

With that the quest for each other's mouth was on and Kurt was reaching onto the night tableware the lube was left the night before "ride me please Blaine I want to watch you come undone!" All you heard was a moan and Blaine reached to put some lube on his fingers to warm it up so he can prep himself" meanwhile Kurt was stroking his own penis with lube, can never use to much especially when he knew Blaine was going to be raw and sensitive today a couple of those time last night got pretty rough.

Just as Blaine was finishing up he looked up to see Kurt getting comfortable in the middle of the bed "NOW BLAINE PLEASE" so Blaine straddled Kurt's abdomen and lined up with Kurt's long thick member and began to sink back down on it. Kurt heard Blaine grunting "ungg Kurt you feel amazing, so full, can we stay like this all day!" Kurt laughed nipping at Blaine's collarbone "I don't think so babe as I am so close already and you haven't even moved", right then Kurt felt Blaine's ass squeeze him as Blaine lifted up then dropped back down. This motion continued a couple more minutes and the guys were almost going insane by then and all you heard was an " aww fuck now" ring out through the apartment and both boys were spent yet again. Blaine easing off of Kurt slowly falling to the side saying "thank god Rachel decided to stay at Brody's this weekend!" There was an exhausted laugh beside him as he whispered in Kurt's ear he was going to take a shower if he cared to join him.

"Seriously Blaine I can't even move how do you have so much energy and stamina!" Blaine just kissed Kurt and told him to rest after his shower he would make him breakfast in bed! Kurt smiled and closed his eyes thinking to himself that his future husband is a sex god!

Blaine had a nice and relaxing shower , he couldn't believe how much he loved Kurt and thanked the lucky stars Kurt gave him a second chance. Blaine got out of the shower put on a pair of boxers and sweat pants and went to the kitchen to start the coffee, caffeine was definitely needed after their night, and some scrambled eggs and toast. He put everything on a tray with one of the flowers from the bouquet yesterday. And he carried everything into the bedroom again and put the food down and woke Kurt up again. "Kurt, my love, it's time to eat! I have coffee!" Kurt rolled over and sat up right away " coffee please!"

After breakfast Blaine remembered about his dad's text and thought he better check and see what the new time to meet was although spending the next 24 hrs in bed with Kurt was much more appealing. There was a new texts asking him if they could do a late supper this evening instead- he showed Kurt the text- Kurt took the phone and sent back a reply of sure but asked if they could have supper at Kurt's apartment and they could order in something asking if there was a preference on food. He pushed send and gave the phone back to Blaine. " if he wants to get to know us he better get used to us together and being comfortable in our own home, and if he is an ass I can kick him out right" Blaine laughed a bit and said sounds good to him. The reply was just then received from Mr. Anderson " thank you Kurt that sounds terrific and Blaine knows what I like to eat so I will see you about 8:00- 8:30. "

"Well it looks like we have the rest of the day to ourselves Kurt what would you like to do now?" Asked Blaine remembering at some point he did have his history homework to do although he was certain he could talk out of that if he didn't get it done. Kurt looked at Blaine and told him to get ready because he wanted to take him out to see some of the sites and stop at the office to get their wedding attire and then come home and cuddle on the couch with a movie till his dad got there.

"Wait a minute wasn't I suppose to be planning the date today?" Kurt pulled Blaine off the bed and pushed him towards his suitcase "sorry honey you snooze you lose!" Laughing as Kurt ran the other direction to the bathroom so he could take a shower and get ready.

1.5 hours later and one hell of an interesting shower later the guys were finally getting on their shoes and walking out of the apartment hand in hand. Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear that he was going to suck Blaine off so hard tonight that he would need a week to recover. Blaine giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek "do you promise!"

Kurt just grabbed his hand "let's go"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Sorry to all those people still reading this story – I really appreciate the alerts and favorites. Sorry like I said had this written for a while but RL got in the way and forgot to upload – sorry.**

Chapter 11

Kurt took Blaine to Central Park to wander around since it was a beautiful day out for January they found a couple great musicians playing in the park so they got to dance together in the middle of the park in the afternoon which is still quite a novelty for the two being from Ohio. They went by many of the Broadway theatres promising next time Blaine came to town they would go to the theatre and on a real date.

Realizing the time the boys stopped at the offices just when most the staff were getting off, good timing Kurt thought then no one but him could stare at Blaine playing dress up. He made his way to his desk just to tell Isabelle that they would be in the fashion room for a bit. Isabelle looked like she was still pretty busy and would be a bit so Kurt was excited they would have the fashion room pretty much to themselves. Except for security cameras so they couldn't do anything to fun!

Blaine entered the room and was beside himself he didn't even know where to start but Kurt seemed right at home and was already picking outfits that would flatter their figures. Blaine was more than happy watching Kurt move and just having some final veto power over color and style. The guys kept busy trying on a variety of outfits Blaine found his favorite early on but humoured Kurt for a couple more, Kurt was a bit pickier. Blaine love classic black formal wear he always felt like a movie star from the 50's in it and it matched any colors Kurt wanted to wear, which really is the most important. Blaine really liked the blue dress shirt black tie look but Kurt said it was too dark for Valentines so he picked the form fitting ivory dress shirt with a skinny black tie and jacket. No matter how much Kurt denied it he really did love jackets on Blaine he was just so sexy dressed up, Kurt was having a hard time keeping his hands off. Blaine loved the shirt Kurt had it sort of had a slight pink hue to it which really made Kurt's eyes pop and that freakin bow tie. OMG! Blaine needed to leave right now or he was going to jump Kurt cameras or not and he told Kurt that when he put that last outfit on.

Kurt just looked and smiled saying " Blaine honey remember no touching until after your dad leaves tonight, but we better hurry up here otherwise he will beat us home. " "I do love the sound of that Kurt - home- I can't wait till this summer!" Let's get these clothes back and I will note down our picks and they will come back to Lima with me when I come in a couple weeks. They finished up in the fashion room and went to say bye to Isabelle she was still on the phone but being on hold she was able to talk saying bye and that outfits they chose would be amazing on them. And she wished them a good night even though she said she still had a couple hours left of stuff to do.

Walking hand in hand out of the office Blaine stopped Kurt and looked at him saying he now knows why that job is so important to Kurt and if he needed to work more Blaine understood as it is a busy place and things they look after have strict deadlines. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek saying "no I work enough and with school I need the break and we need that break so we know there is always one day a week we get to reconnect even if it is just Skype for now."

The boys walked in the apartment at 7:45 so they had a couple minutes to tidy up and make sure dishes were done they decided to order some fabulous Thai food at a place close by and just as Kurt hung up the phone from placing the order there was a knock on the door signalling Blaine's dad had arrived. Blaine opened the door and welcomed his father into the living area and Kurt came over from the kitchen to offer Mr. Anderson a drink. He replied with a no thank you he was good and took a seat on the couch. Blaine and Kurt shared the chair with Kurt sitting on the arm rest and comfortably leaning on Blaine and his arm around Blaine's shoulder. It was Kurt's place there was no way Blaine's dad was going to change the way they act together.

So after a few minutes of awkward silence Blaine asked his dad how his meetings were going. That at least got conversation flowing as Kurt never really knew what Blaine's dad did so he seemed interested and found out a lot about corporate insurance in a short amount of time before they knew it there was a knock on the door signalling food was there. They sat at the table for supper and enjoyed more small talk about different classes the guys took at school, what schools Blaine applied for, and Kurt's work as well.

Blaine was pleasantly surprised at how well the evening was going and his dad hadn't made one rude comment yet and seemed like he was genuinely trying to get to know Kurt and be alright with his 18 yr old gay son and his boyfriend staying together in NYC, even if it is just for the weekend for now. After supper Blaine cleaned the dishes and put everything in the sink and refilled the drinks so they could go sit in the living area again.

As his dad sat down in the chair the boys had been in he asked Kurt why he picked this apartment and wasn't it a bit big for one and far away from everything, work and school. Kurt answered very nicely again cuddling up as close to Blaine as possible on the couch " oh I have a roommate our friend Rachel from high school lives here too and the rent was a place we could afford that gave us enough space that we wouldn't drive each other nuts as we both tend to be over dramatic on occasion." Blaine laughed at that and his dad again curious asked why not live on campus in the dorms. Kurt told him about Rachel experience in the dorms and her roommate there and how because he didn't get into NYADA until January on campus housing was not available for him.  
Mr. Anderson then did something so shocking to Blaine he almost fell over when he said " well this place is great but I think the two of you better find a place closer to school and maybe with a couple of actual walls in it over Spring break since I know Blaine will want to be here the day he write his last exam!"  
Kurt was the first to recover from the statement saying "but Mr. Anderson this area is fairly safe and not bad rent prices it is what I can afford, and what if Blaine doesn't want to move in with me." Mr. Anderson just looked at the two and laughed " yeah that's not going to happen look at the two of you if you got any closer you would be one person and the rent will not be an issue when Blaine moves in as his mother and I have discussed this at length and we will be paying the rent for you guys as long as you are both in school and together of course but for some reason I don't really think that is an issue anymore is it?"  
Blaine couldn't control himself anymore and lunged at his father to give him the biggest hug he has given him in at least the last 10 yrs. "really dad you are letting me live with Kurt, here in NYC, in anyplace we want closer to school, really, rent free?" "Yes son, we are!" Then Blaine ran back over to Kurt spun him around gave him a huge bear hug and kiss on the lips and said that so far this is the best year ever!

Then his father said the dreaded "but son"

The boys instantly turned their head to look at him waiting for the conditions hoping it wouldn't crush their dreams too badly. Blaine being impatient asked "what are the conditions now?" His father just looked at the two of them as they all sat back down and said "nothing to unreasonable I don't think, no parties as our names will be on the lease not yours, you both have to finish school - you can change programs even schools but you have to be in school, you both have to keep decent grades, meet us for a meal every time we are in town, you will have to discuss with the 3 of you whether Rachel will still be living with you, my opinion is it would be easier without the third roommate as you two will be just starting out your life together, and last condition is for your mother Blaine and I am sure your step mother will agree Kurt you both must call home at least twice a week ." "Oh and guys you will be responsible for any extras on top of the basic apartment bills that includes all your food costs. Kurt I am not sure what your current arrangement is and how school is being paid for you but Blaine you know you have your trust fund from your grandparents that will definitely pay for your schooling so it will just be the extras and food you will be responsible for and your savings should cover that, please use your money wisely though guys as it is just the start of your lives together." Kurt went over to him shook his hand and agreed to all the terms on his part anyway saying he also had a small savings from his dad and his mothers inheritance for school and that is also why he works was to pay for his own things but hoping for scholarships as well.

Blaine said a thank you again to his dad and gave him another hug agreeing to the terms. "Dad why are you doing all this for us I thought you couldn't stand me and the fact I am gay and will never fit in your corporate world?"

His dad looked him in the eye and said he was sorry for the way he treated Blaine he can see how much his ignorance has affected Blaine and hopes to continue to get to know his son and that even though in his heart he knew his son would never be a corporate world type he was still really proud of all of Blaine's musical talent. He was glad the two have found each other and have a plan for their life in a more accepting city. It's not going to be easy for you but you will have your family for support! Kurt you are a very nice young man and if you need any help let us know as well, I hope you guys remain so happy.

The three of them talked a bit longer than Mr. Anderson looked at his watch saying he better get going as he had an early morning meeting and told Blaine they will meet at the airport at 2:00 and will text him the location tomorrow when he gets there.

The boys thanked him for coming over for supper and for his support and that they would all get together when Kurt was in Ohio for Mr. Shue's wedding.

Blaine shut the door after his dad and ran tackling Kurt back down to the couch "OMG Kurt what just happened!" And then kissed Kurt everywhere he could reach. And Kurt was kissing Blaine back just as much.


End file.
